1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve the gas efficiency and power of a paintball gun, someone has proposed to make a two-stage pneumatic propulsion device to increase the firing power.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional paintball gun 1 with a two-stage pneumatic propulsion device is shown and comprises a barrel 2 in which a pushing rod 4 and a paintball feeder 5 are disposed. Furthermore, the barrel 2 is connected to one end of a valve by a passage 6, and the other end of the valve is connected to an air supply portion.
The pushing rod 4 is a conical structure in the outer surface of which is defined an air guiding route 8 connected to the rear end of the pushing rod 4. The rear end of the pushing rod 4 is formed with a first protruding portion 9 and a positioning portion 10 extending from the first protruding portion 9. The positioning portion 10 abuts against a cover so as to define a first gas chamber 12 between the cover 11 and the pushing rod 4. In the barrel 2 is formed a first stop portion 13, and at the rear end of the first stop portion 13 is further defined a through hole 14 which is communication with the interior space of the barrel 2 and the passage 6, so that the gas of the passage 6 can be pushed to the rear end of the pushing rod 4 via the through hole 14, and the pushing rod 4 moves along a first travel path between a first position and a second position.
The paintball feeder 5 is defined with a gas channel 15 in communication with the muzzle of the gun, and the pushing rod 4 is abutted against the rear end of the paintball feeder 5 so as to close the gas channel 15. The paintball feeder 5 includes a second protruding portion 16, and in the barrel 2 is further formed a second stop portion 17. The paintball feeder 5 is allowed to move along a second travel path between a first position and a second position.
When the valve is opened, gas will be supplied from the air supply portion via the passage 6 to push the pushing rod 4 to the second position from the first position, and the front end of the pushing rod 4 will simultaneously push the paintball feeder 5 to move from the first position to the second position, indirectly making the paintball feeder 5 propel the paintball. Since the second travel path is longer than the first travel path, the first protruding portion 9 will be pressed against the first stop portion 13 as the pushing rod 4 moves to the second position. At this moment, the gas will keep pushing the rear end of the paintball feeder 5 to move forward, thus opening the gas channel 15 and creating a strong firing power.
However, since such a paintball gun is provided with a passage outside the pushing rod for the flow of the gas, it must arrange an inner pipe inside the barrel to restrict the flowing route of the gas. Moreover, friction will be caused when the gas flowing through the unsmooth inner surface of the inner pipe, thus reducing the gas efficiency.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.